Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{1} & {4}+{1} \\ {2}+{0} & {3}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {5} \\ {2} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$